Um Sonho de Valsa
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Para Regina solidão era mais que uma palavra, era o momento que ela estaria acompanha apenas dela mesma. Era naquele momento que ela poderia contemplar tudo que havia sido tirado dela. Era o momento de mergulhar no passado e se perder nas memórias de seus dias de glória, alguns pequenos momentos que ela poderia dizer que havia sido feliz.


_Tanto que eu pedi_

Um barulho ensurdecedor invade a mente de Regina. Uma música que ela não desejava escutar novamente impregna todo aquele ambiente, mas tal música seria apenas uma peça pregada por sua cabeça. Aqueles timbres ecoavam como se tivessem sendo executados naquele momento, mas Regina os reconhecia como sendo de passado. Ela não queria escutar. Ela não queria novamente ser vítima de suas emoções. No final era sempre ela que sofria não importava sobre qual circunstancias, as lágrimas escorrendo eram sempre as delas. Ela não iria admitir isso novamente. Não dessa vez.

- Eu não quero sofrer novamente! – grita Regina deixando transparecer todo o seu sofrimento.

Uma sensação nostálgica invadiu o seu coração de forma instantânea. Ela não gostava de se sentir assim, tão frágil e fraca aos olhos de todos que a vissem daquele jeito. Ela não queria pensar em nada, principalmente quando esses assuntos eram relacionados ao seu passado. Mas, alguns dias ela era obrigada a reviver tudo o que mais lhe doía. Por quê? Ela murmurava para si mesma tentando encontrar as respostas que mais a afligiam, mas novamente não chegava a uma resposta que esclarecesse todos os seus dilemas, exceto por suas lágrimas que a acompanhavam nesta jornada solitária que ela chamava de vida.

Naquele dia específico ela pensava em alguns momentos de sua vida que ela preferia esconder no fundo de seu coração. Ela não possuía mais nada material que a fizesse se lembrar dele, exceto suas lembranças que continuavam intactas em suas memórias. Lembranças essas que a fizeram derrubar algumas lágrimas em seu roto. Como ela detestava tudo isso. Mas dessa vez ela se permitiu chorar. O que ela quase nunca se permitia, já que por muito tempo enxergava tudo isso como um sinal de fraqueza.

Geralmente nunca deixava transparecer toda a dor que sentia em seu coração. Se bem que muitas vezes ela se questionava se ainda existia um coração batendo dentro de seu peito. Já que muitas vezes ela sentia que tinha uma pedra de gelo no local em que deveria estar um coração batendo. Mas, sempre um barulho de um coração batendo descompassado devido suas próprias emoções acusavam que ainda existia algum sentimento em seu peito. Porem, ela sentia que se afastava completamente da menina que havia sido um dia. Sua única companhia era a solidão que a acompanhava todos os dias.

O que fazer com essa realidade? Regina cismava dizer para si mesma que já havia se acostumado com essa solidão que ela se impunha a viver todos os dias. Seria uma forma que ela arranjou de se punir diariamente. Como que se ela mesma negasse para ela a chance de tentar ser feliz. O que era a felicidade se não apenas um produto criado por pessoas que tentam se enganar achando que existe uma vida perfeita. E Regina sabia por experiência própria o quanto a vida poderia machucá-la de diversas formas.

_Pro tempo voltar _

Queria voltar para o seu passado e de lá nunca mais sair. Queria ter a chance de poder viver agarrada nas poucas lembranças felizes que habitavam seu coração. Agarraria suas memórias felizes e nunca mais a abandonaria. Faria questão de viver e revisitar todos os momentos que trouxeram um riso em seu rosto. Não poderia classificar o seu passado como sendo feliz, mas naquela época ela ainda conseguia encontrar motivos para sorrir novamente. O que ela não conseguia mais. Ela havia tentado demasiadamente, mas parece que a felicidade havia desistido de entrar em sua vida. Pessoas como ela pareciam proibidas de serem felizes. Ela se condicionou naquela situação que ela se encontrava. Preferia que ninguém percebesse o que ela realmente sentia. Ela achava que se protegia. Ou seria como uma forma de se ferir mais ainda.

E ele apareceu

O grande salão ainda estava ornamentado como se fosse ocorrer um grande baile. O que denunciava que aquela festa já havia terminado era a hora que badalava nos pêndulos do pesado relógio. Uma jovem permanecera no local ajoelhada nos chãos e olhando para aquele ambiente com o seu olhar perdido em pensamentos. Regina trajava um vestido que havia sido feito especialmente para ela. Um vestido daquele seria motivo de orgulho para qualquer mulher do reino. Menos para ela, que desejava passar todo aquele momento com a pessoa que ela amava e não dançando com homens que tinham idade para ser seu próprio pai. Cada um era mais repugnante que o outro e ela se sentia suja e usada só de pensar no que ela tinha que se sujeitar para agradar sua mãe. Cora bailava entre os convidados sempre fazendo questão de apresentar sua filha para todos aqueles convidados. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Regina e ela pensava até quando sua vida seria assim. O baile já havia terminado, mas aquela sensação claustrofóbica ainda interferia na respiração pesada da jovem.

_No mesmo lugar_

Regina sentiu uma mão pousar sobre o seu ombro. Rapidamente Regina fez menção de limpar as lágrimas que ainda persistiam cair em seu rosto. Certamente iria levar uma bronca de sua mãe assim que virasse para ela, pois Cora certamente notaria o inchaço em seus olhos.

- Desculpe-me! Eu sei que já passei da minha hora de dormir, mas eu apenas quis ficar aqui mais algum tempo. Precisava pensar um pouco. – diz Regina assustada.

- Calma Regina! Não precisa se preocupar. Sou eu e não a sua mãe! – responde Daniel sussurrando.

- Daniel? O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? Se minha mãe o pega aqui dentro de casa durante a madrugada nem sei qual será o seu fim. – diz Regina com um medo em seu olhar.

- Eu estou admirando a jovem mais bela do reino. E eu não me preocupo com a sua mãe. Na verdade só me preocupo com uma pessoa, e eu estou olhando para ela neste exato momento.

- Você fica brincando com o perigo. Você sabe disso? – pergunta Regina.

- Eu sei! Mas eu nem ligo para isso. Meus olhos só conseguem enxergar você. O que a senhorita está fazendo no salão a essa hora da madrugada? Agora é a minha vez de perguntar. – questiona Daniel.

- Nada com o que você precise se preocupar. Estava apenas pensando em algumas coisas da minha vida.

- Regina! Você não consegue esconder nada de mim. Eu sei que estava chorando. Por quê?

_Naquele momento_

- Por que eu não consigo esconder nada de você? Eu gosto tanto desse salão de festas, mas quando tem algum baile nele eu me sinto tão mal. Não consigo me sentir a vontade. Eu sou obrigada a dançar com pessoas que eu não quero. Apenas espero que a festa termine o quanto antes para que eu não me sinta mais tão angustiada.

- Eu sempre estarei com você em todos os momentos de sua vida. Eu quero que você sempre saiba disso meu amor. – diz Daniel puxando Regina para si onde a beija delicadamente.

O beijo foi intensificando na medida em que Regina foi se sentindo mais segura nos braços de Daniel. Eles não pensavam em mais nada naquele momento. Cora poderia entrar naquele momento no salão e eles sequer perceberiam a presença da bruxa naquele ambiente. Os únicos momentos que Regina se sentia segura e protegida eram quando ela estava nos braços de Daniel. Ele tinha o poder de acalmá-la quando se sentia nervosa e ela cada vez mais se apaixonava por ele, se isso era possível. Daniel interrompe o beijo e faz uma reverência para Regina.

- Eu sei que provavelmente está cansada do baile desta noite. Afinal, você mesmo me disse que teve que dançar durante todo o baile. Mas, minha doce namorada me concederia o prazer desta dança? – pergunta Daniel.

- Com você eu sempre danço com toda a felicidade existente em meu coração. Você é o meu amor verdadeiro Daniel! É claro que eu lhe concedo o prazer desta dança. – responde Regina com um doce sorriso em seu rosto.

_Em que a valsa começou_

Daniel delicadamente pegou nas delicadas mãos de Regina e eles começaram a valsar pelo estonteante salão de festas. Não foi necessário ter música, para aquela se tornar a melhor dança da vida de Regina. O que tornava aqueles bailes tão desagradáveis não eram a dança em si, e sim as companhias que conduziam Regina pelo salão. Com Daniel era diferente, o coração batia de uma maneira diferente, mas não em um sinal de desconforto, pelo contrário, batia de uma forma agradável que se ela pudesse prolongar para sempre ela faria. Ela queria ficar com o corpo colado no dele para sempre. Ela se sentia segura e bem como ela quase nunca se sentia.

_Veste meu Pierrô_

Parecia que eles estavam flutuando tamanha era a leveza daquela dança. Regina gostava de ser conduzida por Daniel. Seu rosto esboçava um lindo sorriso que a deixava mais linda do que ela já era. Ela poderia ficar por horas naquela dança que ela não se cansaria daquele momento mágico para ela. De vez em quando Daniel fazia algumas paradas estratégicas e enchia sua amada de beijos e carinhos. Não existia medo, existia apenas o fogo da primeira paixão entre ambos os jovens.

_Me dá um prazer_

- Eu nunca imaginei que eu poderia ser tão feliz ao seu lado. – disse Regina.

- Quer dizer que toda sua implicância comigo já seria uma forma de amor reprimido?

- Você conhece minha mãe e deve imaginar como deve ter sido a minha criação. Eu fui criada para ter o controle sobre todas as situações. Mas eu não tinha controle sobre o que eu sentia sobre você. E toda aquela implicância era uma forma de tentar me manter no controle. Mas você me beijou pela primeira vez.

- E me recordo que eu recebi um tapa na cara. – diz Daniel de forma casual.

- Eu nunca tinha beijado em toda a minha vida. – confidencia Regina corando levemente.

- O tapa na cara que você me deu me fez ficar ainda mais apaixonado por você.

De na vida ser meu par

- E eu não consegui deixar de pensar em você durante toda aquela noite. Passei uma noite inteira acordada preocupada se eu havia te machucado.

- Você nunca me machucaria meu amor. Eu me lembro de que no dia seguinte você foi chorando nos estábulos me pedindo desculpas.

- E eu disse que só aceitava com uma condição. Você se lembra?

- Se você pudesse me beijar novamente. – diz Regina graciosamente.

- Você poderia me mostrar novamente como foi esse beijo? Eu adoro poder me recordar dos melhores momentos da minha vida.

Quem dera poder ficar a sós

- Você quer que eu te beije novamente? É isso? – pergunta Regina inocentemente.

Regina se aproxima de Daniel e encosta seus lábios nos de Daniel. Um singelo beijo que transmitia toda a intensidade do sentimento existente entre aqueles jovens.

Só nos dois depois de um turbilhão

Regina se afasta abruptamente de Daniel com lágrimas em seus olhos. Afastou-se dele. Sentia uma tristeza que não queria naquele momento compartilhar com Daniel. Não queria ter que olhar ninguém. Queria primeiramente poder ter o dom de trocar de vida e poder viver numa família menos problemática que a sua. Daniel se aproxima de Regina e a puxa dando um abraço. Um abraço que ela precisa, mas que não podia receber. Não se sentia no direito. Daniel puxou seu rosto de modo que pudesse olhar os intensos olhos de seu amor.

- O que aconteceu meu amor? – pergunta Daniel

- Não aconteceu nada! Eu preciso apenas de um momento para mim. – diz Regina tentando disfarçar.

- Você não me engana Regina. Eu sei que tem algo que está lhe incomodando. Você pode confiar em mim. Eu escutarei tudo o que lhe aflige.

- Tudo indica que minha mãe irá arranjar um casamento para mim. Ela quer o quanto antes. O que eu faço? – pergunta Regina desesperada.

As imagens na cabeça gira carrossel

- Eu não sei o que lhe dizer, mas eu posso prometer que eu irei lutar até o fim pelo nosso amor. Eu te amo tanto.

- Você promete? – pergunta Regina encarando os olhos de Daniel.

- Alguma vez eu quebrei alguma promessa que eu lhe fiz? – questiona Daniel.

Regina não disse nada, mas Daniel entendeu a resposta dela pelo brilho em seu olhar. Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas desfrutando da presença tranquilizadora que eles compartilhavam. Daniel surpreendia Regina com carinhos e beijos românticos.

_Para o tempo tudo volta aqui nesse salão_

_Reviver nosso amor no chão das horas_

- Receio que eu tenha que sair agora meu amor!

- Já? – questiona Regina fazendo beicinho.

- E se sua mãe acorda e nos pega? Imagina o que irá acontecer? – questiona Daniel.

- E já está quase amanhecendo. Eu nem havia notado. Olha que lindo o sol nascendo Daniel. – diz Regina.

- Realmente é lindo meu amor. Mas nada se compara a sua beleza.

- Eu te amo!

- Eu te amo!

Todos dias nossa historia começou assim


End file.
